A. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to bicycles and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to bicycle activity monitoring and recording.
B. Description of Related Art
Bicycles and other manually propelled vehicles are well known. It is known to provide bicycles with speedometers that indicate the speed of the bicycle. It is also known to manually monitor and record activities related to a bicycle ride, such as distance traveled and time spent during the ride.
What is needed is a device that can automatically monitor and record activities related to bicycling along with environmental and atmospheric data including data related to air pollution.